rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyvern
The Wyvern is a giant, flying Creature of Grimm capable of summoning other Grimm. It first appeared in "Battle of Beacon". After Ruby unleashes her Silver Eyes in "End of the Beginning", the Wyvern is turned to stone atop of Beacon Tower, still alive but unable to move. Appearance The Wyvern is an enormous Grimm, with large red bat-like wings, a pair of legs and a tail. The red membrane of the wing is translucent. It has rough black skin, with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage and rows of dorsal spikes. It also has three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes. Its jaw has teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull, such that its entire neck also opens when it roars. History The Wyvern was apparently laying dormant within a mountaintop near Mountain Glenn for an unspecified period of time. During the massive Grimm attack on Vale in "Battle of Beacon", amidst the chaos and destruction unfolding within the city, it awakens within the mountain and smashes its way out, causing the ground to tremble. The beast then takes to the air and heads towards Beacon Academy, summoning lesser Grimm in its wake. Cinder Fall apparently foresaw the awakening of the Wyvern and tells Mercury Black to make sure that he films and broadcasts its arrival. When it awakens, Glynda Goodwitch softly murmurs in horror while Professor Ozpin reservedly watches its approach. In "Heroes and Monsters" and "End of the Beginning", the Wyvern appears to be transfixed to the Beacon Tower, circling around it repeatedly. Cinder ascends to the top of the tower and begins communicating with the Wyvern. She makes eye contact with it and tells it that Beacon is its home now. However, she is interrupted by Pyrrha Nikos, who attempts to stop her. During their fight, the Wyvern and Cinder destroy the top of Beacon Tower, disabling the Cross Continental Transmit System. After witnessing Cinder killing Pyrrha, Ruby Rose unleashes her Silver Eyes in grief. A blinding white light envelops the Wyvern, which "freezes" it in place, perched on the side of the tower. Although frozen, the Wyvern remains alive and continues to attract more Grimm to what remains of Beacon. Its enormous inert body is still fully visible from Vale. Powers and Abilities Although it has yet to be seen in combat, the Wyvern is capable of flight despite its size. Uniquely, it has the ability to summon other Grimm: the creature exudes a black, incredibly viscous tar-like substance from the skin all over its body. When droplets of this substance impact the ground, lesser forms of Grimm rise from the residue. Types of Grimm which were observed to rise out of the liquid include Creeps, Beowolves and Ursai. The Wyvern's behavior could be influenced by the powers of the Fall Maiden, as seen when Cinder controls the beast into demolishing Beacon Tower. Trivia *Wyverns are a mythical flying reptilian creature similar to dragons. *The Wyvern was designed by production/concept artist Erin Winn.Erin Winn's Twitter *In the Volume 3 commentaries, the Wyvern's ability to summon Grimm from the liquid that leaks off it is described as a sneak peek towards the origin of the Grimm.Volume 3 DVD Directors' Commentary Chapter 10 In "The Next Step", pools of this liquid in the Land of Darkness are shown birthing a seemingly constant stream of Beowolves. References Category:Creatures of Grimm Category:Enemies